Meet The Street Sharks!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Adora's life is about to take a new turn when she's rescued by the mysterious vigilantes for good, the Street Sharks. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Adora in this story. The Street Sharks belong to Cookie Jar Entertainment.**

 **For those that don't know, Street Sharks is an animated television series about four young men who get turned into sharks and have to stop an insane doctor from carrying out his evil plans. It's an awesome series. Check it out! :)**

 **I only take credit in posting this story for guestsurprise.**

* * *

 **Meet The Street Sharks!**

Ever meet a shark that could walk on land? Then you haven't met the street sharks. Four of them are brothers and they live near the outskirts of town. They purposefully made their house look abandoned because they didn't want people asking questions and following them everywhere. The brothers names were Ripster, Streex, Big Slammu, and Jab. They also lived with their friends, Moby Lick and Rox! They were large bi-pedal sharks that had been mutated and they were absolutely terrifying to people who didn't know them.

"You guys know that we will need to move soon; this house is going to collapse. It's a shack!" Rox said.

"Relax…we can always build an underground home," Moby Lick smiled.

"No, we need to be above ground so that we know when people need help," Ripster responded. They were all discussing the matter when they heard that there was a large fire in town and there were people still trapped in the building.

"LET'S ROLL!" Ripster commanded. They all ran outside and they dove under the street, causing their back fins to tear into the ground as they made their way through the streets. Once they arrived, they saw a girl gently tossing other children out of the window and onto the fireman trampoline. Once she tossed out the last child, they heard her scream because a giant pole fell on her.

"She will be killed! We gotta do something!" Rox panicked.

"Let me take care of this!" Big Slammu commanded. He then raced into the house and slammed through the door. He began to sweat; because he was part shark he needed water to keep him moist. He didn't need it constantly, but enough to keep him from drying out. He was beginning to sweat more and more, and the smoke was burning his eyes. He was feeling weak, but he was the largest and he knew he was the most capable of freeing the trapped girl. He heard a scream coming from above him.

"Hang on!" He called. He then burst through the floor and saw her trapped under a pole. She panicked when she saw him, but he continued to approach her.

"Don't panic! Let me help you!" He replied as he lifted the pole and picked her up. She was trembling and definitely afraid, but he held her even tighter. But his weight was too much and he and the girl fell through the floor. He made sure to curl himself around her to protect her. Once they landed, he groaned in pain and noticed she was out cold. He then bolted out seconds before the house collapsed to the ground.

"Hey! You alright, bro?!" Streex asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, but this one is out cold," Slammu replied as he brushed her brown hair from her face.

"Let's take her to the hospital!" Jab said.

"No; they will think we are the ones who harmed her. Bring her with us! Let's go!" Ripster commanded, as they all jumped back underground and began to head back to their house.

* * *

 _1 hour later…_

"Oh my head…" Adora said groggily as her gray eyes opened slowly. She was about to get up when she felt something gently lay across her waist. She then heard silent snoring. She looked over and gasped! She was surrounded by sleeping sharks! The one that had his arm across her waist was Rox. She began to sweat and tried not to wake them up. It took every ounce of power in her not to scream in terror. She managed to gently move Rox's arm and got to her feet. But there was another problem; she would not be able to get around any of them because of how big they were. She whimpered in fear until she felt them began to shift.

"PLEASE DON'T WAKE UP! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" She whispered, petrified when she saw Jab open his jaws and yawn. His razor-sharp teeth gleaming in the light and his muscles bulging as he stretched. But he still didn't get up; he was still asleep. Adora let out a small sigh of relief and managed to gently straddle Ripster's back as she tried to get around him and out the door. Ripster, unbeknownst to Adora, felt the girl get on him and try to gently crawl over him. He opened one eye slightly and then shifted to where she was on his stomach. Her eyes popped open wide as she looked down and met the eyes of the great white mutant.

"Well, well…hello there…," he smiled, bearing most of his teeth. At this point, Adora screamed and jumped off of him. Her scream woke up all of the sharks and they all began to make grabs for her. Even though their house was a bit older, it was strong and had plenty of places to hide.

"Come back here!" Slammu called.

"Don't let her get away!" Streex added.

"I've got her," Moby lick smiled. He then grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. Adora struggled but she was no match for them. She then whimpered as Ripster walked towards her in smooth and confident strides.

"Now just take it easy; we don't bite…," he cooed as he gently brushed her hair from her face.

"Speak for yourself!" Jab growled and he made a huge biting sound. Adora shrieked again and elbowed Moby Lick in the stomach. It hurt a bit, so he let her go. She backed towards the wall and held up her fists in defense.

"Take it easy; we gotta live one here," Rox smiled. He then made a grab for her and she threw a punch and landed one on his nose.

"OW! Not the nose, babe!" He whimpered. He then pinned her arms down with one hand and then brushed her hair from her face. "Now easy…,"

"PPPPPlease don't eat me! I'm sorry for your nose! I ddddddidn't mean to!" She stuttered in fear. Rox chuckled and let her hands go.

"Now calm down before you hurt yourself; we don't bite. Go ahead, feel my teeth…," he smiled as he opened his jaws. She was hesitant until she saw him wink at her. She slowly ran her hands gently over his front teeth and gasped at how sharp they were; he then knelt down more and let her gently run her hands through his black hair.

"There, ya see? We're harmless," he smiled.

"Slammu saved you from that burning house!" Streex added.

Adora's eyes opened in shock! These sharks saved her! She slowly got up and smiled at them.

"You all saved me? I owe all of you my life," she said as she held her hand out in their direction. They all smiled at her and shook her hand, one at a time of course.

"No prob. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ripster, and these are my bros. That's Jab, Slammu, and Streex. And these are our friends Moby Lick and Rox."

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Adora Hale," she smiled. She looked around and took in her surroundings. "Wow…is this where you live?"

"Yeah, but we do need to move," Ripster said as he examined a leak in the ceiling.

"Hey! You all should move near the swamps that are by the ocean. There is an old abandoned house that belonged to my boss. He is trying to get rid of it since he can't find a use for it," Adora smiled.

"You sure it would be alright?" Jab asked. Adora took a few steps back because he was the creepiest out of all of the brothers.

"Easy there…I was just kidding earlier. I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he grabbed her and held her to his chest. Adora's eyes widened as his sharp teeth made their way towards her head.

"HELP! HE'S GOING TO BITE ME!" She screamed. But her screams soon changed to giggles as this shark began to gently nibble and lick her on her neck. His brothers' jaws dropped open. Jab was usually the last one to be affectionate. Once he let her go, he then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Now then…what was that about a house?" Jab asked as he cocked a curious brow.

"You guys just leave it to me!" She smiled.

The next few days went fast. Adora was able to work things out with her boss and the sharks moved in. They were so happy; the house was unusually large and it was perfect because they were able to build an underground lab in the stone caverns beneath the house.

"Thank you! You're amazing!" Ripster smiled as he spun Adora around.

"No problem! It's the least I could do after you all saved my life!" She smiled. The sharks smiled at her and then they all sat down to eat, but Adora was getting ready to leave.

"Well guys, I will let you all enjoy your food. I will let myself out," she smiled. But Slammu grabbed her.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"To the hotel. I have to find a new home since our apartments went up in smoke," Adora replied sadly.

"Well, then how about living here with us!" Streex added.

"Huh?"

"Of course. There's plenty of room and you need someone to look after ya kid!" Ripster added.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm 18!" She smiled. Ripster laughed and then threw her over his shoulder.

"RIPSTER! Put me down!" She laughed.

"What da ya say guys? Should Adora stay?" Ripster winked.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" All of them cheered.

"It's unanimous. You're staying," Ripster smiled as he put her down.

"But wouldn't it be a bit strange for me to be the only girl living here?" She giggled.

"No, of course not! You can help ease our contact with the outside world. Most people are petrified of us," Ripster smiled. Adora could only laugh; she was looking forward to living with her new family. But just to make sure things wouldn't be awkward, they made the house into a dormitory like setting, where there were areas for them and a place specifically for Adora. As the days passed, Adora could only think about how blessed she was to meet awesome friends like them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Street Sharks is a great series! If you get a chance, look them up on YouTube! So now Adora lives with some new friends…the street sharks! Since I did a lot of Ben 10, I'm doing more series of my other favorites so you all will see more of the street sharks, Ben 10, and other favorites! I hope you all liked it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
